There's no rose without a thorn
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Two-shot. Compatible canon. Avant le tome 1. Erza et Natsu sont chargés de représenter Fairy Tail lors d'une soirée diplomatique. Malheureusement, l'invité d'honneur n'est autre que Siegrain, au grand déplaisir de la rousse.


**Résumé **: Two-shot. Compatible canon. Avant le tome 1. Erza et Natsu sont chargés de représenter Fairy Tail lors d'une soirée diplomatique. Malheureusement, l'invité d'honneur n'est autre que Siegrain, au grand déplaisir de la rousse.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

**N/A** : Voici un petit OS sans grande prétention autre que de divertir. Je l'ai écrit à la place de me concentrer sur **l'aube d'une nouvelle ère** (honte à moi). Cependant quand l'inspiration est là, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? J'espère que vous aimerez. Et vive de Gerza !

PS : Si jamais un personnage est OCC, je vous permets de me lapider sur place.

* * *

**There's no rose without a thorn**

(Il n'y a pas de roses sans épines)

**Part 1. L'invité**

Natsu pouvait être une vraie plaie par moment, constata Erza en le toisant d'un regard sévère. Avis que devait approuver le conducteur du taxi dans lequel ils se trouvaient car il leur lança, d'une voix froide :

« Si votre ami vomit dans mon taxi, j'vous jure que j'vous fait payer le nettoyage !

Il en profita pour leur jeter un coup d'œil accusateur à travers le rétroviseur. Erza soupira tandis que Natsu se recroquevillait sur lui-même, le teint pâle.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui avait pris au maitre d'exiger que le Dragon l'accompagne dans sa mission ?! Dans une mission _diplomatique_, qui plus est ?! Il devait bien savoir, fort des expériences passées, que Natsu était loin d'être circonspect et qu'il était même plus casse-cou qu'elle ! Ce qui en soit déjà n'était pas peu dire !

Depuis ce matin, il n'arrêtait pas de geindre sur n'importe quoi. Tel un gamin de dix ans, il vociférait contre le costume qu'il était obligé de porter, contre ces stupides nœud papillons qu'il ne savait pas faire, contre ses chaussures noires qui ne lui permettait pas de se battre, et contre l'absence de Happy qui était resté auprès de Mirajane. Erza n'avait jamais aussi bien compris Grey et sa permanente envie le frapper qu'aujourd'hui.

-Natsu ! aboya-t-elle pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune homme n'avait pas supporté leur voyage et avait perdu tout esprit combattif dès le moment où il était entré dans le taxi. Ainsi remua-t-il à peine sous le ton froid de Titania. Il était pathétique à voir et malgré son agacement, la rousse eu un pincement en cœur en le voyant aussi faible. Natsu faisait partie de la guilde, il était son ami, le frère qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. Un homme qui la dépasserait bientôt. Elle n'aimait pas le regarder paralyser dans la douleur.

Doucement, comme une mère, elle posa donc la main sur son épaule dans une piètre tentative de réconfort. Ce qui lui valut un regard plein de reconnaissance du Dragon.

-Vous voilà arrivés ! s'exclama le chauffeur.

Arrêtant le taxi, il détailla l'immense manoir particulier où se déroulait ce soir un rallie où se réunissait les plus nobles personnages d'Earthland entier. Le genre de réception où Erza n'avait jamais mis les pieds et qui ne l'enchantait guère. Les ploutocrates les plus riches du pays seraient présents, essayant désespérément de trouver un bon parti à leurs filles. La soirée galante serait surtout l'occasion d'étendre leurs influences, de danser dans une valse d'hypocrisie et d'affaires en tous genres. Une soirée écœurante.

A peine arrêté, Nastu se précipita avec hâte hors de la voiture tandis qu'Erza payait le chauffeur. Ce dernier regardait, fasciné, les guirlandes, lumières et autres « bling-bling » qui indiquaient aux invités le chemin à suivre pour arriver à la fête sans se perdre dans l'immense jardin boisé. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une telle décoration qui à elle seule devait couter plus que le loyer de tous les membres de Fairy Tail réunis. Ce qui loin de ravir Erza, lui rappelait l'injustice qui régnait dans ce monde.

D'un geste rapide, elle rabaissa jusqu'à ses genoux sa robe rouge moulante qui remonta aussitôt, à son grand désarroi. Elle aurait largement préféré porter une armure plutôt qu'une tenue de soirée. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne la laisserait pas entrer habillée de la sorte. Elle s'était donc obligée à se vêtir pour l'occasion. Chose qui ne devrait pas déplaire aux hommes qu'elle croiserait, vue le regard que lança le propriétaire du taxi à ses jambes fines avant de remonter sur ses cuisses, fesses, poitrine –où il s'attarda plus que nécessaire- avant de finir sur ses cheveux bouclés.

Un sifflement admirateur lui échappa. Ce qui ne lui loin de la ravir, l'agaça magistralement.

Normalement, elle se serait énervée contre lui et lui aurait envoyé un coup de poing bien placé. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Ce soir, elle devait représenter Fairy Tail devant les plus grands. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid. Encore moins avant même d'entrer dans le manoir. Elle se contenta donc d'un regard noir.

-Z'êtes certains d'être invités ? Ça n'semble pas vraiment être un lieu pour les gamins.

Erza ne répondit pas. Cet idiot de chauffeur testait ses limites et il lui fallut tout son calme pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Au lieu de cela, elle s'avança vers son coéquipier qui s'était assis dans l'herbe, la tête posée contre le tronc d'un arbre, les yeux perdus dans un autre monde et l'air innocent. C'était une belle soirée de juillet où la brise se faisait caresse et où le ciel noir brillait de milles étoiles scintillantes.

La jeune femme aurait volontiers troqué la soirée mondaine contre une nuit de camping au bord de l'eau. Avec Grey, Natsu, Happy et peut-être même Mirajane. Cette dernière avait besoin de sortir, supportant trop mal la disparition de sa sœur. Ils auraient trouvés un coin près d'une rivière, le chat aurait été ravi de pêcher, Natsu et Grey se seraient chamaillés, Mirajane et elle aurait pu parler de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien. Rien n'ayant trait à sa défunte sœur. Le dragon aurait sorti une de ses pitreries légendaires, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Peut-être même qu'ils se seraient battus. Erza aurait gagné, évidement. Mais avec difficulté.

Au lieu de ces moments de joie enfantine, ils auraient droit à un gala en l'honneur de la nomination d'un homme de Fiore comme membre du conseil de la magie. Erza devait bien admettre qu'elle était curieuse : n'importe quel mage n'avait pas le pouvoir d'en faire partie. Elle-même se savait particulièrement puissante. Pourtant, en comparaison des membres du conseil, sa force était ridicule. Même le maitre disait ne pas être assez fort : alors même qu'il était l'un des dix mages sacrés ! Erza s'imaginait plutôt qu'il était trop attaché à la guilde pour faire partie du conseil. Il n'empêche, le titre était assez prestigieux pour qu'elle accorde un certain crédit à la personne l'ayant acquis.

Perdant son regard dans les étoiles à l'instar de Natsu, la rousse essaya de s'imaginer l'invité d'honneur. Il devait être d'âge mur, peut-être dans les soixante ans. Elle le voyait avec des cheveux blancs, des yeux bleus, le visage ridés mais néanmoins beau. Il aurait une voix calme, un charisme extraordinaire et sa puissance entourerait son corps comme une robe de satin. Peut-être serait-il petit, comme Makarov. Elle sourit à cette image et retrouvant sa concentration, elle interpela Natsu :

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Ce dernier se relava aussitôt. Distraitement, il retira l'herbe qui s'était accroché à son smoking et lui demanda :

-On est vraiment obligé ?

Erza lui sourit. Comme elle aurait aimé lui dire que non. Qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés. Malheureusement le maitre avait d'autres priorités pour la soirée, et il fallait absolument que quelqu'un représente Fairy Tail.

-A ton avis ? demanda-t-elle.

Natsu haussa les épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du manoir. A leur arrivée, une femme grenouille les attendaient. Elle portait une robe rose –jurant outrageusement avec sa peau- et tenait un listing dans ses mains. Après les avoir détaillés, elle questionna :

-Vos noms s'il vous plait ?

-Erza Scarlett et Natsu Dragnel. Nous représentons la Guilde de Fairy Tail.

La grenouille chercha dans la liste, puis finit par s'écarter.

-Vous pouvez entrer.

Erza la remercia d'un geste de la tête et ils entrèrent dans le hall…

Avant de s'arrêter net. Si le manoir était imposant de l'extérieur, l'intérieur était encore plus stupéfiant. Le sol était de marbre blanc, tout comme les murs, un magnifique escalier nacré se trouvait au fond du hall et se divisait en deux. Les rampes étaient en inox et étaient tellement travaillées qu'elles ressemblaient plus à de la décoration qu'à une quelconque protection.

-Waouh ! C'est géant ! s'exclama Natsu les yeux brillants.

Comment dire le contraire ? La demeure avait de quoi rendre jaloux n'importe quel riche entrepreneur. Mais les personnes qu'ils allaient croiser ce soir n'étaient pas simplement riches, ils étaient milliardaires, réputés, de sang noble.

Après avoir monté l'escalier gauche –le droit étant réservé aux invités VIP- ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception. Celle-ci n'avait rien à envier au hall d'entrée. Le sol était en parquet pâle, de grandes portes-fenêtres s'ouvraient sur de gigantesques balcons. Ces dernières étaient encadrées par de luxueux rideaux caramel. Les murs étaient écrus, mais des barres d'or trouvaient leur place dessus rendant le tout chic. Des moulures représentants des dragons étaient sculptées en haut des murs et l'unique source de lumière était un splendide lustre en or et en diamants. Un scène avait été aménagée dans la pièce pour l'événement.

Des serveurs arpentaient la pièce avec des plateaux chargés de divers mets et de champagne. Les autres personnes étaient tous richement habillés et Erza eu presque honte de sa petite robe rouge. Tous étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atouts et de bijoux qui devaient bien couter plus que le prix d'une mission de type S !

Natsu se précipita vers les premiers plateaux venus. Erza le suivit et lui lança pour la forme :

-Ne t'excite pas trop ! N'oublie pas que tu es en mission !

Mais le dragon comme d'habitude ne l'écoutait pas et la rousse pris à son tour un verre de champagne avec résignation. La soirée allait être longue et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur Natsu pour faire des efforts.

-Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas manger ! La cuisine ne doit pas être bien loin ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Erza passa une main dans ses cheveux, capitulant.

-Très bien, fait comme tu veux. Essai au moins de ne frapper personne !

Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

-Héhé ! Tu me connais, Erza !

Aussitôt, il s'éloigna dans la foule, sans attendre de réponse.

-Justement… murmura Titania.

Maugréant contre son abruti de coéquipier, elle commença à chercher du regard quelque chose à faire avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait un cadeau de félicitation à remettre au nouveau conseiller. Malheureusement elle ne savait absolument pas de qui il s'agissait –la presse spéculait sur lui depuis une semaine- et finit par suivre un homme qui tenait un énorme paquet bleu. Elle arriva dans une pièce adjacente, où une jolie femme aux cheveux bruns tenait elle aussi un listing.

-Puis-je vous aider mademoiselle, commença la femme en la détaillant de la tête au pied d'un regard pénétrant. Erza fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas du tout sa façon de la regarder.

-Bonsoir, je viens déposer un cadeau de Fairy Tail pour le nouveau membre du conseil.

Le regard méfiant de la femme disparu aussitôt, se faisant plus calculateur alors qu'elle prenait le petit paquet qu'Erza venait de faire apparaitre.

-Vous êtes mage ? demanda-t-elle à travers ses lunettes. Quelque chose en elle lui faisait penser à Evergreen.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Vous êtes plutôt bien faite pour une mage…

Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Les personnes ne la connaissant pas la regardaient toujours comme si elle était une poupée ! Erza détestait ça !

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? s'enquit-elle en serrant les poings.

La réceptionniste ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, occupée à écrire Fairy Tail sur le petit emballage. Puis elle finit par se retourner vers elle et lui annonça :

-Juste que vous deviez vous méfier des hommes d'ici. Ils peuvent devenir machos quand ils remarquent une jolie dame. Leurs mains ont tendance à être baladeuses et certaines filles aux basses mœurs ont été conviées pour les divertir. Ne les laissez pas vous prendre pour une de ces prostituées !

L'air sévère de la brune alors qu'elle parlait des escortes-girls lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'elle respectait bien moins ces femmes qu'elle réprimandait les actions des hommes.

-Je vois… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis apte à mes défendre ! répondit-elle d'une voix froide.

Son interlocutrice lui fit un sourire faux.

-Passez une bonne soirée alors !

Erza quitta la pièce rapidement, sans la remercier. Elle détestait ce genre de réception ! Mirajane était tellement plus apte à ces soirées qu'elle ! Penser à Mirajane lui fit mal au cœur. Cette dernière était certainement encore en train de pleurer avec son frère, tandis qu'Erza pouvait profiter d'une soirée dans le luxe. Par moment, Titania avait l'impression d'être la pire égoïste au monde.

Mais ses nobles sentiments disparurent d'un seul coup alors qu'une main se posa sur sa taille.

-Ah ! Erza ! C'est bien toi ! Toujours aussi jolie ! s'écria une voix douce masculine.

La femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail se retourna pour faire face à une de ses peurs. L'homme était de petite taille, les cheveux châtains, les yeux noirs. Il portait un ensemble blanc où l'éternelle rose bleue de sa guilde était accrochée.

-Ichiya, le salua-t-elle en maudissant sa malchance.

De toutes les personnes présentes, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui ! Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qu'il devait estimer séduisant et tandis la main vers elle.

-Me feras-tu l'honneur de m'accorder une danse ? Bo !

Avalant d'une traite son champagne et en reprenant un dans le plat d'un serveur qui passait par là, elle maudit Natsu pour l'avoir laissé seul !

-Je…

Heureusement, elle fut sauvée de cette horrible proposition par l'arrivée sur scène d'un homme au costume rouge qu'elle reconnue immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'Ebi, le propriétaire du manoir et leur hôte du soir. Un homme riche qui avait hérité de la fortune familiale qu'Erza soupçonnait être liée au trafic d'esclaves.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonsoir. Je suis ravie de vous accueillir tous dans mon humble demeure ! J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée et que vos affaires sont fluctuantes. Est réunis ici ce soir l'élite même du pays. Des hommes, des femmes, ayant construits leur prestige sur leurs capacités, avec leur énergie, et avec un courage sans limite. Vous êtes tous ici méritants. C'est ce mérite que je tiens à saluer ce soir ! C'est pourquoi j'ai invité aujourd'hui un jeune homme épatant qui nous fait l'honneur de prendre de son temps pour festoyer avec nous ! Il n'a que dix-huit ans mais déjà il fait partie des dix mages sacrés. Sa nomination au conseil de la magie est une surprise générale, les journalistes spéculent sur son identité depuis une semaine, et c'est ici qu'il a décidé de dévoiler son nom. Retenez le bien, vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler. Je vous demande une salve d'applaudissements pour monsieur Siegrain Fernandez !

Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé tout le long du discours se concrétisa.

Horrifiée, Erza contempla un visage familier s'avancer à son tour sur scène, sous les applaudissements de la salle. Les cheveux bleus, un tatouage particulier sur le visage, il portait une élégante tenue blanche et dorée. Il était beau, c'était incontestable. Mais il semblait aussi superbement faux. Superbement mal !

Il y avait peu de personnes au monde qu'Erza détestait vraiment : mais Siegrain Fernandez en faisait partie. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Ils s'étaient croisés, à ses quinze ans. Il ressemblait tellement à Jellal qu'elle avait été persuadée que s'était lui. Alors, stupidement, elle avait accouru vers lui et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de ses amis. Ou plus exactement, elle avait menacé de lui arracher les yeux s'ils ne les libéraient pas.

Sa témérité l'avait fait sourire et il lui avait finalement demandé, amusé, si elle avait quelques problèmes psychiatriques. Encore aujourd'hui, la rousse ne s'était jamais sentie autant insulté qu'avec cette simple phrase. Elle l'avait giflé…

…Et elle s'était retrouvée maitrisée en quelques instants par deux gardes prêts à la tuer pour avoir levé la main sur l'héritier du clan Fernandez, Siegrain.

Il s'était avéré que Siegrain n'était autre que le frère de Jellal. Sauf que celui-ci n'avait jamais été kidnappé dans son enfance et qu'il avait grandi auprès de ses parents. Erza l'avait haï. Car non seulement il était le mal incarné –tout son être le lui disait- mais en plus il n'avait pas semblé le moins du monde inquiet pour son frère. Pour Jellal. Alors que celui-ci avait été si bon avant…

Erza secoua la tête, revenant au moment présent. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça maintenant. La soirée s'annonçait déjà assez horrible.

-Merci, merci ! Je vous remercie tous ! C'est un plaisir d'être avec vous en ce moment ! Je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour moi depuis ma nomination au conseil, mais je ne pouvais imaginer refuser l'invitation d'Ebi. Comment pourrais-je refuser la possibilité de passer une soirée en si bonne compagnie ? J'espère servir de mon mieux chaque citoyen de Fiore et faire compter leurs voix auprès des grands. Mon expérience en politique est certes limitée, mais je suis certain qu'avec l'aide de personnes aussi avisées que vous, nous pourrons faire de grandes choses ! Je ne peux vous faire qu'une promesse, mais je la fait en tout état de conscience : je vous promets la liberté ! Celle de…

S'en fut trop pour Erza qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, serra de toutes ses forces le verre de champagne qu'elle avait dans les mains. Malheureusement, celui-ci explosa, renversant son contenu sur la robe blanche de la femme à côté d'elle qui poussa un cri strident, attirant par la même les regards outragés des personnes alentours.

-Vous avez ruinés ma robe ! s'écria la blonde, horrifiée.

-Je… Excusez-moi !

La blonde semblait prête à se jeter sur elle et à l'étrangler. Si elle le faisait, Erza se verrait contrainte de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ce qui pourrait nuire à la réputation de Fairy Tail.

-Vous ne…

-Chut !" s'écria un homme derrière eux, mécontent.

La blonde eu la d'aisance de rougir et tourna son regard vers la scène. La rousse fit de même. Elle le regretta aussitôt quand elle croisa le regard moqueur de Siegrain posé sur elle. Il l'avait reconnu. Et vue le sourire qu'il lui lança avant de reprendre son discours, il était heureux de la voir.

Or, un Siegrain heureux voulait forcément dire une Erza malheureuse. Aussi se résigna-t-elle à passer la pire soirée de sa vie et à se débrouiller pour ne jamais –jamais !- avoir à lui parler.

Malheureusement, ses plans furent un échec.

* * *

Coucou! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie! Perso, je l'aime. J'ai eu cette idée en pleine nuit et elle ne voulait pas sortir de mon esprit. Du coup j'ai été obligée de l'écrire alors même que je voulais avancer sur l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. La suite arrivera rapidement.

Bises  
Kallen


End file.
